


FaceTime Minific

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Facetime, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Inspired by my own edit. Maggie is FaceTime-ing a tired Alex on her way home. Fluff ensured.





	FaceTime Minific

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from my vacation to Canada and here’s the other edit I mentioned the other day with a minific about it. I will resume to writing so please be expecting new fics coming up! Enjoy!  
> (PS I don't know how to insert a picture so please refer to the link below to see it on my Tumblr.  
> https://tiffanytheweirdo.tumblr.com/post/174307267308/i-just-got-back-from-my-vacation-to-canada-and)

"Hey babe" Maggie greets sweetly when Alex's face appears on her phone screen.  
"Hey gorgeous" Alex replies lazily yet lovingly. She just got home from the DEO and she's exhausted.  
Maggie has a day-off today and she went out for house hunting. Alex and Maggie are planning to move to a bigger house out of the open-planned apartment of Alex.  
"How did the hunting go?"  
"It is boring and hard without you"  
"I'm sorry babe, you know I want nothing more than go with you" Alex sighs.  
"I'm just joking you silly" Maggie's heart aches a bit hearing the tiny bit of guilt in Alex's tone.  
Alex doesn't reply. She just stares at her beautiful girl in the screen, with her sunglasses on, hair flipped to one side.  
"How's work? Long day huh?" And of course Maggie can see and hear how tired her girl is.  
"Nothing bad happened. Not even a big mission today. But it's just... I..."  
"Shh Ally, you're okay. I'm on my way back, you go rest up okay? I will buy dinner back." Maggie coos softly, wanting to sooth Alex.  
"Okay, I love you" Alex closes her eyes at Maggie's gentle words, with a small smile on her face.  
"You too. Forever." 

When Maggie gets home, Alex is curling on the sofa, sound asleep. Maggie smiles and stands at the doorway for a while, taking in the image in front of her before putting down their dinner on the counter and joining Alex at the couch.  
"Alex baby" Maggie kneels down on the floor in front of the couch and wakes her girlfriend gently.  
"Mags?" Alex mumbles.  
"I'm here. Why don't we get you changed so you can sleep comfily on the bed?" Maggie suggests softly, carding a hand through Alex's short locks.  
Well, dinner could wait.  
Alex hums at Maggie's suggestion and her gesture of massaging her scalp.  
"Come on then" Maggie slips her hand from Alex's hair to her neck and another under her knees, scooping her up in bridal style.  
Alex yelps in a little bit of surprise, but settles herself into Maggie's front soon after.  
Despite Alex's being the taller one, Maggie carries her up those two steps leading to their queen size bed with ease. She sets her girl down on top of the covers and goes to get them some pajamas.  
Once they both get changed and settle under the covers, Alex cuddles into Maggie at instant.  
Maggie smiles, drops a kiss on top of Alex's head, and whispers into Alex's ear  
"Sleep tight my love."


End file.
